wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DrakFira
Greetings, Commander! Dual templates The reason why there are two templates for the United States is because one template is supposed to be for the units in Wargame: European Escalation, while the other is for units in Wargame: AirLand Battle. BTW, great to see another member from the C&C forums. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 10:15, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Duplicate page Thanks for the report, the ROKMC page has been redirect to ROK Marine. BTW, I would to suggest that whenever you upload an image from an official source, try to usually upload in .png format since we this wiki to have the best quality content, and also name your images properly, so instead of something like "type88.jpg", please convert it and name it to "WRD_Type88.png" (if its a portrait of the unit) or "WRD_Screenshot_Type88_1.jpg" (if its a screenshot), whereas in "WRD", "WALB", or "WEE" is the abbreviation for the game. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 12:20, October 5, 2013 (UTC) WikipediaLink template usage Err... For the WikipediaLink template you are suppose to input the article name on Wikipedia, NOT the url. For e.g. this is the correct way to use the template: This is the incorrect way to use the template: Make sure you also click the link to check that it is working. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 01:28, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Need help with something I don't think we currently have a template that says: "did you mean similar item here]?", and yeah I was planning on having disambiguation pages for several units since their specs are different for several nations. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 18:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Promotion! Congratulations! Because of your prominence and your hard work on the Wargame Wiki, I have promoted you to administrator. Keep up the great work! - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 02:06, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Duplicate Wiki Perhaps we should. Besides, that wiki is only about Wargame: AirLand Battle, so they will miss out on info from Wargame: European Escalation and Wargame: Red Dragon. I'm not sure if the founder knows of this wiki, but I did contacted Wikia for three urls to redirect to this wiki: one of them being wargameairlandbattle.wikia.com. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 02:34, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, after thinking about it, most small duplicate wikis tend to "die off", since they usually rely on information from larger and older wikis, such example is the duplicate of the R.U.S.E. Wiki: http://ruse-strategy.wikia.com/wiki/Ruse_Wiki. That duplicate wiki copied and pasted most of the pages of the larger and older R.U.S.E. Wiki, and after less than a year the wiki "died off" (with the exceptions of some anons messing around). Thus, I suggest we just continue to go on with our wiki. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 02:56, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :I also found the thread of the wiki on the forums: http://www.wargame-ee.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=91&t=38741&p=440256. It seems as though according to everyone, our wiki is non-existent, and everyone is referring the W:EE Wiki to this: http://www.wargame-wiki.com/Main_Page. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 03:09, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Wait... "There was, but it was terribly outdated. I feel like for all the community effort the wiki saw the least of it." and this: "So many units and stats. A lot of work when all you have to do is open the game and enter the armory. I think that's why none of the wikis took off. Doesn't really offer anything. The game has very little in the way of "lore" (what takes up the most space in game wikis) and explaining tactics for ALB is pretty dull ("uhh...T-80U has a long range ATGM and lots of armor, so like, keep it at a distance and stuff")." - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 03:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Red Dragon Beta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qA5b9EIkAbg - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 02:53, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:USA RD arsenal problem You just need to change the code of the navbox from this: |vessels = To this: |navalsupport = - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 00:52, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Gamebutton/WRD template I fixed the template problem. Editing the gamebutton template requires you to edit the MediaWiki page. Also, did you hear that Eugen Systems is working on another RTS game, this time it's a traditional RTS (Act of War spiritual successor perhaps?). http://www.wargame-ee.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=112&t=40397 - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 01:08, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Weapons Template Update Hey Drak, I'm planning on introducing official support for individual Ground/Helicopter/Air ranges on all weapons templates, as well as color support for all of them. Only problem is that it might break existing weapons templates on unit articles. I'm perfectly willing to take responsibility and fix up any problems that this will cause. However, I believe this will be more useful in the future, because we won't have to use those pesky HTML break tags and formatting errors. Trineroks (talk) 08:42, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I suppose that could be a good idea, however as I said before, when it comes to the programming you are better off bringing it up to privatejfx141, I can adapt pretty quickly to programming changes. And don't worry too much about screwing up, you can always undo the changes and start over, or barring that ask me to completely roll whatever you did back, I screwed the gamebuttons template once pretty badly trying to include RD, jfx un-screwed it. ::DrakFira (talk) 08:56, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::The thing is, I've already created this template, tested it, and it works. I was just awaiting administrator permission. ::Thanks! :: Trineroks (talk) 09:10, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Here is the new Weapons Template. I have replaced range1, range2, and range3 fields with ground1, heli1, air1, etc and included color fields for these respective attributes. ::: Trineroks (talk) 09:16, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Looks good! Here's a thumbs up for you. :::b^.^ :::DrakFira (talk) 09:30, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I have two versions of the code: Version A and Version B. :::Version A includes range stats for everything; ground, heli, air, and is dependent on whether the Type field is filled in (for weapons). I could switch this to name, but that's something for later. Ranges default to "N/A" unless specified otherwise. :::Version B is dependent on whether the specific range field is filled, and omits the other range stats. :::Personally, I like the look of Version A better, but I'm wondering which one you'd prefer. I've attached images below. ::: ::: Trineroks (talk) 10:00, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm seriously fine with both, but I would pick version A because I think it does look neater with having everything laid out instead of having bits and pieces missing just because that stat doesn't exist, that's why I put tend to put zero even though it's not shown. :::DrakFira (talk) 11:21, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright. Weapon attribute values should now default to N/A if no input is specified to prevent "missing bits and pieces" :). :::Also, I've made it so that all weapon attributes are bound to type, so if type is blank, that corresponding column will stay blank too. This is to keep blank columns blank (such as in the case of units with less than 3 weapons) instead of having N/A all over the place. ::: Trineroks (talk) 11:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: b^.^d ::: DrakFira (talk) 11:56, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Question on Unit Boxes Hello Drak, I had a question about the unit boxes. I've mostly been dealing with the aircraft, and I noticed that there can be disparities in an aircraft's capabilities, weapon loadout, or even its unit class between AirLand Battle and Red Dragon. As an example, the F-4J goes from being a Multirole Combat Aircraft to being an Air Superiority fighter, changes ECM from N/A to 20%, loadout from 2 AIM-9's and napalm to 2 AIM-9's and 2 AIM-7's, etc. Would you have any guidance on how to list the properties of the aircraft for either game? Use slashes and annotations (e.g. ECM: N/A (ALB)/ 20% (RD)) For now, I've been trying to put the changes in the Overview paragraph, but the Unit Overview box only shows AirLand Battle data, or Red Dragon data if the aircraft was introduced in the new installment. Thank you for any recommendations on the matter. EQVES (talk) 16:21, April 18, 2014 (UTC) : Gamebuttons template my fellow contributor, look for example at these recent pages I made: : 9K33 Osa, 9K33 Osa-AK, 9K33 Osa-AKM : They use the gamebuttons template that allows you to put three unitboxes (for each of the three games or less) into a single area using buttons to switch between the stats of different games, you can see this feature on many other pages, you just have to look around for it particularly at the older units from EE as almost all of them have this template. : I strongly recommend using source mode while editing as it enables for fine-tune adjusting over visual mode. Also, remember to look at other pages with gamebuttons to see how they are formatted. : Here is the template page where you can see the buttons. Hope it helps! : DrakFira (talk) 17:12, April 18, 2014 (UTC) : All right! I will start adding! Thanks. : EQVES (talk) 18:25, April 18, 2014 (UTC) "DarkFira", It's unfortunate you fail to understand the basic concept of a Wiki system, that which is driven by contribution. But if deleting entire entries containing information based on a format issues is the way you wish to contribute to the community, then by all means. It just speaks to the kind of admin you are. And It really is unfortunate nobody taught you how to be a proper administrator, leaving you with only the empty title. Incompetency and poor contribution to the community make for a poor "administrator". : I was looking over the history, and he wasn't reverting your edits per se; rather, he decided to reset the entire page. : I can't help but agree with his decision. Wikis may be community projects, but there's always a thing called "consistency". An inconsistent and unformatted wiki won't do the community much good than a wiki with no contributors at all. : And for the future, please append your signature after making a post on a talk page. : Trineroks (talk) 12:51, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Resetting the entry is deleting the edit. And that is in no way a contribution. A contribution was the initial enclosed information I added. If he wanted to contribute, he could have added the remaining information or fixed the current. Luckily I didn't spend a considerable amount of time editing the page, or else there would be a problem here. But it reflects the staff when they decide to delete the enclosed information on a whim. I'd rather contribute to a community that values the a addition of information and knows how to moderate the income of revisions. Like a revision that added basic info to a previously blank page. KhaosFury (talk) 13:06, April 24, 2014 (UTC) : Well I'll leave that between you and Drak. However, for the future, please include only what's written on the unit card in-game (for example, size would be something like Medium rather than "65m in length"). Also, check other pages for reference. : The color scheme on this wiki is as follows: : red, orange, lime, cyan. : EDIT: If you feel you can fix all your errors, feel free to revert his undo and apply your fixes. Drak works on this wiki out of good will as much as you do. : Trineroks (talk) 13:25, April 24, 2014 (UTC) : Hello again, Drak, : Had a question kind of related to the original topic here on unit boxes. In Red Dragon, there have been several units that have been renamed, but which are identical or nearly identical to a variant in AirLand Battle. For example, the MiG-21S became the MiG-21SMT, the F-4F ICE became the F-4F KWS (which was just the German acronym instead of the English. I've noticed some more aircraft have had their names changed with new patches most recently, for example, the F-15E Strike Eagle has become the F-15D Eagle in one of the recent patches, and when they went from Beta to initial release, some of the Flanker series got renamed (e.g. Su-30 to Su-27PU). : What I'm wondering is: should we start making new pages for these aircraft, or split the names up between Red Dragon and AirLand Battle. I've been doing the latter, but as more aircraft have their names switched around, it kind of makes the page look weird. Someone clicks on F-15E Strike Eagle and sees under Red Dragon F-15D Eagle, for example. Do you have any guidance on how to handle this? : EQVES (talk) 06:35, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Unit images For the "main" unit image on the page, is it supposed to be the portrait icon or an in-game image? Because as much as I like the portrait icons, they look too low quality when expanded to 300px width. Example: http://wargame-series.wikia.com/wiki/K1 When expanded, the image looks blurry. An in-game screenshot can be taken at a computer's native resolution and scaled down to fit the unit box space without sacrificing image quality. Trineroks (talk) 03:27, May 15, 2014 (UTC) : I actually prefer the ingame images over the portraits for the same reason, I tried to photoshop the icons to be bigger with a higher resolution but it didn't quite work out. I have an idea that I'm going to bring up with JFX about the icons. But for now leave it as DiCePWNed did but use ingame screenshots for any new pages you make. : DrakFira (talk) 03:43, May 15, 2014 (UTC) About Image Names (And Page Names as well) I am just wondering though, how can I change a page titile/image name like you did? I cannot change them by using the edit menu...Shirai_Kuroko 15:38, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle Mounts for Infantry I have various heading for vehicle mounts for infantry. Which one do you want?Knightsword21 (talk) 02:43, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Picture Question Where do you get unit and weapon pictures? Knightsword21 (talk) 12:32, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Opps I accidently made dupicates of units already made. Can you delete them? The first duplicate is Royal Marine which is duplicate of Royal Marines page. Is it possible to merge'' Tornado GR1B and ''Torando GR.1B ''page?' ''' Knightsword21 (talk) 02:46, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Units issue So should I create two pages for M113 106mm M40 one for canada and the other for America or keep one page for the unit? Knightsword21 (talk) 23:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC)